Miss Independent
by alleiya
Summary: A song-fic to Miss Independent by Neyo, just a short little one-shot. KD. Read & Review please. Alleiya. xo


_**AN: Dont forget to review, I need feedback. And as hardly any of my friends have read Tamora Pierce Books, I need your opinions. **_

**_Alleiya_**

**_xo_**

_**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
**_

Domitan of Masbolle sighed as he watched his fiancé talk with Lady Alanna and Lady Buri. He missed her. Even though it had only been a few hours since she had left his rooms to get ready for this ball. He missed having his fiancé by his side. _Fiancé_. He thought the word with a smile and even the fact that no one knew but they couldn't dampen his mood. Noticing his cousin's goofy grin, Nealan of Queenscove (affectionately known as Neal or Meathead) said,

"What have you done now that's got you in such a good mood?"

"What? Can't a soldier be glad to have some rest for one night? Quit being a meathead. I didn't do anything."

Neal eyed his cousin suspiciously but did not have the chance to comment as his wife, Lady Yukimi of Queenscove joined his side and he was distracted.

_**Ooh is something about  
Just something about the way she move  
I can't figure it out  
It's something about her  
**_

He sighed in relief, knowing that neither he nor his Lady Knight were ready to let others know of their engagement. Especially since, their whole courting has been done so in secret. Not that they were ashamed of their love. Of course not. It was the fact that she is a high ranking commander and the conservatives have been waiting years for her to take on a lover so they could slander her and tell her where she really belonged.

She also had wanted to wait because she had been worried about his reputation. Never worrying what the conservatives thought, but about his reputation. Of course at that time he had rolled his eyes at her and told her she was being foolish and that he didn't care what they thought. She was still stubborn and insisted they wait for a little while longer; not that he could refuse her anyway. _She always got her way when she asked him_ he thought with a small smile.

_**Say, ooh is something about  
Kinda woman that want you but don't need you  
Hey, I can't figure it out  
It's something about her  
**_

He slowly rose from his thoughts to watch her again. She looked amazing with her hair, which had now grown to just below her shoulders, pulled back into a bun with wisps of it framing her face. She wore very little face paint, only kohl to accentuate her eyes and a little lip paint. She didn't need 

much he thought. She truly is a natural beauty with a small delicate nose dusted in freckles, dreamer hazel eyes framed by long lashes, full plump lips and light brown hair which has been sun streaked from her days out in the field.

_**  
'Cause she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicure nails just set the pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly  
**_

Her eyes were his favourite feature he decided. When you looked into them, you could see you were looking into the eyes of a dreamer. She wore a forest green floor length gown with off the shoulder long sleeves. It cut a bit low for her liking but Dom thought it just accentuated her beauty. The gold lining of the dress and sleeves went well with her tanned skin and the green of her gown brought out the green in her hazel eyes making her look more beautiful.

She looked just like a Court Beauty but if you looked at her hands, you would see they were too rough and covered in scars, from her short period of time playing caretaker to a baby griffin for her to be a proper court lady.

_**And she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Do, she got me thinking about getting involved  
That's the kinda girl I need (oh)  
**_

And that was how he liked it. Sure, he like when she dressed up at the balls but she wasn't being herself. He liked to look at her after she had finished her training session in the morning when she was all sweaty and out of breath. _That was his Kel_ he thought with a grin.

_**  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh, the way you shine  
Miss independent**_

_**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
**_

_**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah(ohh)  
**_

She was spirited and stubborn. She cared so much for others. No matter if they were noble or commoners. Always working for the better of the people and protecting those she could. _That_ was why she became a knight and _that_ was why he admired her. She was so selfless.

_**  
Ooh there's something about  
Kinda woman that can do for herself  
I look at her and it makes me proud  
There's something about her**_

_**Something oh so sexy about  
Kinda woman that don't even need my help  
She said she got it, she got it (she said she got it, she got it)  
No doubt, there's something about her (there's somethin' about her)**_

He also loved the way she could keep him in line with a single line. People could say his whipped but you try finding one man that has ever refused to follow orders from her or refuse her? Besides a conservative of course.

_**  
'Cause she work like a boss  
Play like a boss  
Car and the crib she 'bout to pay 'em both off  
And bills are payed on time, yeah  
She made for a boss  
Slowly a boss  
Anything less she telling them to get lost  
That's the girl that's on my mind **_

She was her own person. She grew to be such a self confident person yet still so modest. He almost couldnt believe it. But then again, when he thought about it, he could._ His_ Kel wouldn't be any other way. She was Miss Independent going through page training on her own. Yes, she had her friends but in the end; she did it alone.

_**  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh, the way you shine **_

He watched with a devilish grin as a conservative came up to her and slandered her, taunted her and even had the nerve to touch her. He watched as he saw the look behind her eyes; to anyone else she would have looked calm but to him, he knew better. She was _pissed. _He watched her murmur something to the conservative which made the man throw his head back in amusement and laugh. He watched as she pulled her free hand back and punched him in the jaw causing the man to stumble and fall to the ground near one of the tables. He was knocked out. Half the room was in shock about what the Lady Knight had done while the others who either knew what was going on or knew the man were cheering for her.

_**Miss independent, yeay**_

_**Her favorite thing to say, don't worry I got it  
And everything she got best believe she bought it  
She gon' steal my heart ain't no doubt about it, girl  
You're everything I need  
Said you're everything I need**_

He skulled the rest of the drink and made his way through the crowd to her. She looked up when she felt someone grab her waist and seeing Dom, she smiled at him.

"Conservative?" he asked with a small chuckle already knowing the answer.

"Conservative," she confirmed "but I gave him what he deserved so it's fine now"

"That's my girl," he said and gave her a small but passionate kiss not caring that the whole ballroom including the royalty was watching him.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," she answered and they walked out of the ballroom, arm in arm leaving many shocked people behind.

**_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah_**

**_She's got her own thing (oooohoooohhhoh)  
That's why I love her (that's why I love her, oh ohh)  
Miss independent (independent)  
Won't you come and spend a little time (ohh)  
She's got her own thing (she got, she got)  
That's why I love her (that's why I love that girl)  
Miss independent (ohh ohh)  
_**

**_Ooh, the way you shine  
Miss independent_ **

She won't be Miss Independent much longer he thought with a smile; thinking of his impending nuptials to the woman he loved.

**_Miss independent  
That's why I love her_**

**_AN: Remember to review please. Hope you liked this little one-shot._**

**_Alleiya_**

**_xo_**


End file.
